


you're the right thing after all

by brightlyburning



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlyburning/pseuds/brightlyburning
Summary: Felix's heart stutters anew in his chest at the sight of Dimitri in their bed. He's kicked the sheets off as he often does, the banked heat of their fire too much even in Faerghus winter, and so lies exposed, trusting. He's mostly on his side, one leg drawn up to cover himself as if pretending shyness even in his dreams. His morning scruff glimmers in the firelight, and acres of pale skin, warmed to a rosy hue, beg for Felix's hands and mouth. His generous lips, half-open with his breaths, still bear the darkened flush of last night's wine.Wonderfully, secretly, the end of the plug Felix had worked into him the night before glitters between the round of his cheeks, testament to Dimitri's fantasy.(A belated birthday ficlet for Dimitri.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	you're the right thing after all

Felix carries the tea tray past the morning guards, who notice the covered plates and heirloom tea kettle with badly concealed smiles, and into their suite, through the vestibule, the parlor, and finally, at last, the bedroom. The top of the dresser, for once, has enough space for him to set the tray on it. 

All right, that's breakfast sorted. Now for his king.

His heart stutters anew in his chest at the sight of Dimitri in their bed. He's kicked the sheets off as he often does, the banked heat of their fire too much even in Faerghus winter, and so lies exposed, trusting. He's mostly on his side, one leg drawn up to cover himself as if pretending shyness even in his dreams. His morning scruff glimmers in the firelight, and acres of pale skin, warmed to a rosy hue, beg for Felix's hands and mouth. His generous lips, half-open with his breaths, still bear the darkened flush of last night's wine.

Wonderfully, secretly, the end of the plug Felix had worked into him the night before glitters between the round of his cheeks, testament to Dimitri's fantasy.

Enough woolgathering. Felix strips, then eases the bottom drawer on their dresser open to grab his harness and strap. A medium-sized one for today, smooth as glass: the more textured ones might wake Dimitri too early. He climbs into bed behind Dimitri, the damn mattress squeaking, but Dimitri sleeps on: only shifts back towards Felix, seeking his warmth.

Goddess, he wants to kiss him. He settles instead for stroking oil over himself, until the wood glistens and slides through his fist, and then slips his oiled hand between Dimitri's cheeks to curl his fingers about the plug. His knuckles bump against the back of Dimitri's balls: rose-pink and hot and downed in pale hair, tempting him to linger, to play, but no. This is for Dimitri. The metal's already warm, heated by Dimitri's body, and when he tugs, it slips towards him with shocking ease. 

Dimitri's body, easy in sleep as it is nowhere else, yields. His hole, which had clenched dusty-pink about the stem of the plug, widens, pales as the girth of the metal presses against him from inside, until he's gone white and taut and trembling around the widest point.

Dimitri's hips cant back, chasing the plug, the fullness. He makes a disquiet sound deep in his chest, a shiver working its way across his skin, as Felix works the plug free, then goes lax and quiet again. His hole, redder now, a little swollen, flutters once, twice, exposing the pink wet shine inside, before Felix slips into place behind him. 

A sudden sentimentality seizes him. The pale light of morning peeks through their curtains, and outside there are celebrations and petitioners aplenty, but in here, all is still and dark and quiet and warm, and Dimitri has been his for another year. 

Felix presses a kiss to the pale skin of Dimitri's neck, just visible between two locks of his unbound hair, before he drops one hand to steady himself, slides the other around the cut of Dimitri's hip. He's warmer here, facing the fire, and the plain of his belly rises against the slow slide of Felix's hand as he murmurs something. Felix cups his cock - soft and tender and vulnerable, and his heart burns with the trust of it - and curls slick fingers about his shaft where it lies along the hard line of Dimitri's thigh, the silk of his skin.

It takes some doing, but at last the head of his strap nudges at Dimitri's hole. It slips in, Dimitri's body accepting, trusting in this dim morning stillness, and Felix's greed has him leaning back to watch how his king's body flowers around the dark wooden shaft, how the delicate furled skin of his rim goes pale and glossy with oil. 

Dimitri breathes out a long, low sound, half a moan, half a sigh, and shifts into the pressure, and the sweetness of it has Felix's eyes burning. 

He presses his face to the nape of Dimitri's neck, sweat-damp, and kisses him as he rolls his hips back, slow, easy, feeling the subtle drag of Dimitri's body with his fingers, and then eases back in, just as slow. The shudders beneath Dimitri's skin grow with each pass, until he murmurs a blurry approximation of Felix's name, his toes curling into the rumpled sheets at the bottom of the bed. The gentle rock of Felix's hips against his urges his cock between Felix's fingers, into the slick tunnel of his fist, and Goddess, everything is good, warm and quiet and easy, and so it seems utterly natural that Dimitri rises to wakefulness at last with only a sigh of,

"Felix."

"Happy birthday," Felix whispers against his skin, "Dimitri."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carly Rae Jepsen. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and criticism are adored. I reply to all comments, though it may take me a bit. Check out my various commission info at brightlyburning.carrd.co if you'd like, or talk to me on Twitter at @carthageburning!


End file.
